BEN Strikes Again
by HorrorLover777
Summary: Harlem is a 15 year old boy with a great life ahead of him. But when his friend downloads Jadusable's videos, he will uncover many secrets. Not just of BEN's past, but his own as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Haunted Majora's Mask (aka BEN) story or any of the videos. All rights go to Jadusable. If you want more detail on the story, go to Creepypasta.**

My name is Harlem Thiele. I don't know how the hell I've been managing to keep my sanity in tact for so long. Ever since my friend, Toby, downloaded those damn videos off of YouTube, life has been nothing but a living hell. I guess it all started about a month ago when Toby came up to my desk during school and showed me this scary story he found on the Internet…

It was study hall and it had been a long day. I had just gotten done working on an article for out school newspaper. I was the editorial guy, and my best friend, Toby Ray, was editor in chief. My girlfriend, Trisha Randolph, was the advice column writer. She went under the pseudonym "Ask April" in her columns, of course only the people that worked for the school newspaper knew this. Anyway, all was quiet in study hall when Toby came in.

"Hey dude, check this out," Toby said as he walked up to my desk, bringing his laptop with him, his grey eyes bright with excitement. "I found this cool story on the Internet last night."

I peered over to his computer screen. "What did you find?" I asked.

"It's this super cool story about this college student who gets a shady looking cartridge for the game of 'Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'. It's a really cool story, and I'm thinking about downloading the videos this guy put up. I think his username on YouTube was 'Jadusable', but just read the story, it's awesome!"

Toby knew I was always a big "Legend of Zelda" fanatic, so this story did get my attention. Apparently the guy that Toby was referring to had some freaky shit happen to him when he had this game. It was nothing major at first, just the fact that people would refer to him not by his save file "Link", but they would refer to him as "BEN", another saved file on the game. Thinking it was just a weird glitch seeing as the game was in a shoddy condition, he just deleted the "BEN" file and continued to play on his own file. This time, characters wouldn't refer to his name at all; there would just be a blank space where the name should have been.

After that things went downhill. Some characters and textures from the game went missing, and whenever the guy tried to play the "Song of Healing", Link would burst into flames for no reason. Another weird thing was that this guy kept seeing The Elegy Statue. It would follow him around no matter where he went. In one of the videos, he used one of the masks to turn himself into a Zora, and he ended up drowning in the water; which is weird since the Zora race can breath underwater, but that statue was the last thing he saw before his character drowned.

After a while of more freaky crap and weird happenings, something eventually took over his computer. It was BEN. Apparently BEN was a kid who drowned, but who drowned him and why are still unknown. BEN kept talking with the guy on an AI chat site called "Cleverbot" and kept torturing him for several days. What happened to Jadusable after this was unknown. It says he's free in the story, but Toby said that others say he's in hiding, and that others say he either killed himself or BEN killed him, but there was a warning at the end of the story warning people not to download any of his videos or images for fear that BEN could spread like a virus.

I kept reading about other people's said "experiences" when Toby interrupted my thoughts. "So do you think I should download the videos?"

"Didn't you read the story?" I asked feeling scared about what he might get as a result of downloading the videos. "Jadusable said not to download any of his videos for fear that BEN would spread like a virus."

"Oh, come on, Harlem," Toby chuckled. "Do you honestly believe this story is real?"

"I'm not saying it's real, but what if the guy that made the videos put real viruses on them that could fuck up your computer?"

"I'm pretty sure the guy's not smart enough to be able to do that," Toby said.

"He's a college student, Toby," I said. "And if the guy majored in anything to do with computers, I'm pretty sure he could've put those glitches into the game himself, and I'm pretty sure he could put a virus in his videos if he really wanted to."

"I highly doubt he would actually do that," Toby argued.

"Okay," I snapped. "You know what, go ahead and download the videos if you want to, but if you get a virus that ruins your computer, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Okay, I will," Toby grumbled.

I focused on my homework for the rest of the period and I was the last person out of their desk when the bell rang. In the hall Trisha, my girlfriend, greeted me.

"How's the article coming, babe?" she asked as she kissed me on the cheek.

"It's about done," I replied with little emotion in my voice.

Her electric green eyes stared at me in worry. "Is everything okay, Harlem?" she asked.

"Toby and I got into an argument," I said. "He wants to download these supposedly haunted videos from YouTube. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen to me."

Trisha chuckled. "That's just like Toby," she said. "Always wanting to explore the paranormal whether it's real or not." She began to toy with her curly raven-black hair. "So can I still come to your place after school?"

"Sure," I replied. "I'll see you at lunch." I kissed Trisha on the cheek before dashing off to my next class.

I was about a minute late for history class, but my teacher, Mrs. Orchard, didn't seem to notice seeing as she was too busy grading other papers. I opened up my textbook and followed along the whole class period while she was reading from her own textbook.

The bell rang and I was soon at lunch. Toby, Trisha, and I had a small table to ourselves in the back corner of the lunchroom where we usually discussed ideas for our articles, but instead we were all curious on the results that Toby got from downloading thee videos.

"So, anything weird or paranormal happen from downloading the videos?" Trisha asked.

"Nothing too strange," Toby replied. "My inbox kept opening up the wrong e-mails, but it does that all the time. So yeah, it's a hoax. No viruses, and certainly nothing coming from a dead kid who drowned."

"I'm disappointed," Trisha mumbled.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess I was just expecting better results than that."

"I'm sorry for fighting with you, Harlem," Toby said.

I chuckled. "I forgive you," I said. We just kept talking about what we wanted to do for other articles for the rest of the lunch period. We all tried to get the "BEN" experience out of out heads.

But little did I know what hell the three of us were all in for.


	2. Chapter 2

After school that day I went straight home. I was tired and I had a long day after lunch just with working on homework and other class projects. I walked slowly on the sidewalk and soon my younger brother, Jacob, greeted me from behind.

"How was your day, Harlem?" he asked.

"Good," I replied. "How was your day?"

"Well, in art class I painted a picture of a puppy, and the teacher liked it!"

"Are you gonna bring it home so mom and dad can see it?"

"I'll bring it home tomorrow. It's so awesome!"

I chuckled at his over excited face. "I bet it is," I replied. Jacob was a good artist for his age. He gets it from mom; she's a good artist as well. I always wondered what my parents were like. I was adopted when I was two years old. Dad only told me bits and pieces of the story. Apparently two madmen murdered my real father and they kidnapped my older sister. My real mother went to search for my sister, but she said that she wanted me to live on if she died, and she came to our house and begged my adoptive parents to take me in. Well, they were skeptical at first, but they took me into the family. The lady just gave mom and dad my name and dashed off. A few days later a newspaper came in that said my real mother died in a car crash. I have no idea about the current whereabouts of my sister, and my parents said that my real mother never gave her name, or the name of my real father.

I walked into my home to have my adoptive father, James, greet me. "How was your day, son?" he asked in his overly happy tone.

"My day was fine," I replied. "Where's mom?" I asked.

"Out getting groceries."

"Okay." I walked upstairs to my room and I turned on the light, my room had pail white walls with baby blue stripes, the carpet was dark brown, and I had a small bed with Pokémon sheets and a raven black blanket. I sat on my bed, took my laptop from its computer case, and I turned it on. According to my Yahoo account I had an unread e-mail. It was from Toby. The e-mail read as this:

"Dude, check this out! I did some more exploring with this whole BEN thing and I found the "Song of Unhealing"! It's just the "Song of Healing" in reverse, but it's so awesome! Reply to me as soon as you get this message if you want the song. I'll send it to you through Bluetooth, but I won't make any promises that I'll get it to you soon. Ever since I downloaded that song my computer has been acting weird."

I sent a reply saying that I'd like the song. I got a reply on my messenger about ten seconds later.

"I'll send it to you now while my computer isn't acting up."

I turned on my Bluetooth so we were both connected. About five minutes later a song titled "Song of Unhealing" came up in my playlist. I clicked on the song; strangely it took a few seconds for the song to start playing. The song was extremely unnerving. It had a very eerie tone to it that made me want to turn it off, but when I clicked the pause button, it wouldn't pause. I tried clicking it over and over, but it just wouldn't pause. Finally I just decided to shut off my laptop, which stopped the music. I decided that something was just wrong with the file and I just wouldn't play it anymore.

My mother, Marcella, came into my room without even knocking. "How was your day?" she asked.

"It was good," I replied. I didn't bother to go into the details of the day. "How was our day?"

"Same old, same old," she replied. "Oh, by the way, Trisha's here." My mom walked out of my room shortly after she said that.

Trisha ran into my room a mere five seconds later. "Hey," she said. "Did Toby send you anything weird?"

"He said he found something called the 'Song of Unhealing'," I said. "I listened to the song for a few seconds, but the song sounded really creepy, but when I went to pause it, it wouldn't pause, so I just turned off my laptop."

"The same thing happened to you, too?" she asked.

"You got the same thing?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Did Toby tell you anything about his computer fucking up?"

"He did mention something," I said. "It's probably just his terrible internet connection."

"Probably," Trisha mumbled. "So, I've been going through some of the e-mails I've gotten for my advice columns on my laptop, and I found this one." Trisha showed me the letter on her laptop.

"Let's take a look at it," I said. The e-mail did not say who had sent it. The only thing on there was a subject titled "HELP ME". I carefully read the note to make sure I read everything correctly.

_Dear April, _

_ I've been having some weird nightmares lately. It's always the same thing; I'm trying to save this kid I know when suddenly I always run into this statue. It's kind of small, but it looks like a little boy. It had blonde hair and blue eyes on it. It also had a green tunic with a matching hat. It also has this creepy emotionless grin, I'm not sure if I know any other way to describe it. I try to run, but it keeps getting right in my way. I don't know where this thing is from, but do these dreams mean anything? If so, can you let me know? _

"Weird," I mumbled.

"I thought the same thing," Trisha replied. "I'm not sure what to say to this person."

"I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to say anything at all," I warned.

Trisha sighed. "Well, I don't just want to leave this kid hanging," she mumbled. "Besides, this kid could get really traumatized by these nightmares."

"Maybe it's just a prank letter," I suggested. "You've been getting a lot of those lately. If so, it would be a better idea to disregard the letter."

"Maybe," Trisha grumbled. "But I really don't like doing it."

"It'll be okay," I assured her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "By tomorrow we will have both forgotten about the whole thing."

Moments later Trisha got another letter on her laptop. Again it was anonymous. The font on it looked more like clippings from magazines and it read a very eerie message.

"Don'T YoU DarE IGnoRe mE!"

Trisha screamed and slammed the lid on her laptop. "Who the hell is sending these messages?" she whimpered in fear.

"I don't know," I said, my voice shaking. "But I don't know how long it's gonna be before we can get over that!"


End file.
